Beastly Discourse
by Original-Botticella
Summary: Sephiroth has been given a chance at redemption after his last battle with Cloud. He is now residing in Japan where he meets the dog demons himself, Sesshomaru. YAOI!, beast!Sess aka bestiality, oral, anal, look inside for more .


I was having a hot dream that involved some heavy sex by SephXSess. I know, unlikely pairing, but who doesn't like these two star-light heads with domineering attitudes? I would like to dedicate this small wet-dream story to LunaRainGlimmer (y!gallery and ) aka EmeraldStarFire (deviantart). It's my own perversion of her story "Brutal Honesty". The beginning part I made up so we could transition into the dream part more successfully. Only the yaoi part was the dream.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters from InuYasha or Final Fantasy 7. And this fanficton is not for sale or profit, but for entertainment for their fans.

**RATING:** M for Mature

**WARNINGS**: crossover, sephirothXsesshomaru, beast!Sess (that means bestially), yaoi, OOC, Alternate Universe, one-shot, oral, anal, depressive bits, a dash of romance

If you distaste any of the warnings... LEAVE! You have a "back" button!

By the way, this story is 6,211 words and 11 pages on Word. So potty and have a cup of joe if needed. And a spare pair of undies. I am in no way liable if your parents catch you reading this smut story and the ensuing fight that may happen.

**Title:** Dream Journal Entry 4: Beastly Discourse

**-SephXSess-**

It seemed a lifetime ago, Sephiroth remembered being trapped by that damnable being he mistook for his mother. His broken spirit cried for any sort of help to mend his bleeding heart. It started back when Genesis had betrayed him—he felt betrayed by one of the few who he could call an equal, and a friend. Then Angeal left him due to pride that couldn't let go of his self-righteous sense of honor. The torture and experimentation he endured as a child, was just the icing on the cake.

Who was left to comfort the lone warrior? No one cared to think that the _Great General Sephiroth_ would need comfort for losing his dearest friends. Putting on a brave face was a specialty of his.

Zack. He remembered him only vaguely. From the few opportunities he spent with him. He seemed kindly for his hurt. But it wasn't enough to seal his doom.

When Sephiroth gave himself over to his 'mother'. That was when he died. He was still aware of the strings she pulled over his body and mind. But, he had no will to fight her influence. He was alone, broken, and crushed by so many betrayals and losses, that the one person he believed he could seek amends, who would never leave him, who would love him—burned his earthly strings, tossed him aside, imprisoned his mind, and used his body as a vessel.

For the longest time in his mental prison he was forced to occupy, Sephiroth felt that he was nothing more than a weak, pathetic, inhuman, soulless _tool_.

Over and over he just wanted to fade from existence and have his name wiped away from that world's memories. He wanted Cloud to win every time JENOVA forcibly brought his body back. And with every defeat he silently prayed that it would be the last time.

Until finally, it happened.

He remembered the finishing omnislash Cloud dealt his body. He felt his flesh turning to dust. But JENOVA's hold, wouldn't let go. And with sickening mimic of his voice said, "I will... _never_ be a memory."

When his body turned to dust, it was as if the universe had said "Enough."

Sephiroth felt his self splintering—the very fabric of his self, being cleaved with by a guillotine. Both he and JENOVA screamed in pain at the fracturing. Until finally, Sephiroth could move his own fingers and heard silence. **[1]**

A physical and mental _silence_.

The silence was shattered by a sweet, melancholic voice that had no distinction, "You have suffered enough."

And with those simple words came great relief to the young warrior. So great, that he cried heavy tears.

But the voice continued, "I have someone waiting for you. Go, find happiness, and heal your heart. You needn't worry about those who were hurt on Gaia anymore."

With a sweet breeze and gentle hands, his body was carried from that place of safety, and he landed gently like a newborn babe in a bed of grass.

It didn't take him long to realize the extent of that entity's words. He wasn't on Gaia anymore. He soon learned that he was a small island country called Japan. It was a shadow miracle that they spoke similar languages. He was grateful to whatever entity that was that transported him, thought of language barriers. **[2]**

No more Shinra, no JENOVA, no Hojo, and the best part was: he was a _nobody_ here.

No one knew who he was. No one knew of his past crimes. No one was going to hunt him down like a criminal. No one could manipulate him like he once was. That planet was probably on the other side of the vast cosmos in another dimension and no one here new of its existence.

The realization that you can start over from scratch with no past baggage was the most uplifting thing Sephiroth had ever experienced.

He spent many of the first months in Japan forgiving, finding, and changing himself. There were days that he was filled with joy and others where he was filled with deep sadness.

But the first thing he did, was to shed his old skin. He didn't want to ever wear the garbs that were associated with his hold life. However, he will keep Masamune and build a new reputation for his sword. Once he earned enough money from helping villagers he bought what they call a "kimono". He wasn't picky about what type of style it was in, just as long as it allowed him to function with a sword. Also an "obi" to hold his sword, and boots for his feet. **[3]**

That night, he burned his leathers. He will not continue to wear reminders of his days at SOLDIER, nor the bodies he walked on while wearing those boots, nor the jacket that was often covered in the blood of enemies. He was now a member of this planet and this new country, it seemed only fitting to wear what was custom.

The first year was the hardest and had the most changes to Sephiroth's self. The first step was figuring who he wanted to be from that point to the day he died. It was easy to figure out what he was _not_ going to be. The hardest part was the "I will be" part.

After his first year, he realized he was grieving what he _could_ have been and what _could_ have happened. But his life on Gaia was over the moment he listened to JENOVA and succumbed to her will. He had no chance of having a life there. No one would believe him that he was used like a puppet and cut to the deepest cord of his being. No one on that planet would help him seek amends.

He patronized himself many days for listening to her, because if he didn't, he would still be the _Silver General_ as he was called. He wouldn't look at that title in distain like he used to. He would have been a hero for removing a great evil—even if no one on Gaia knew about it. Then, he would kill his so-called father for fabricating lie after lie to him to make him break like he did. A selfless part of him wanted to make sure that Hojo never experimented on anyone else like he was.

When he realized that, he concentrated on helping others. He no longer would use his sword for anything less than helping others. There were days that he was broke and went hungry; but it didn't take him long to learn how to fish and hunt. Back at Shinra, the Silver General got whatever he wanted because of how precious he was to those who used him. And he was miserable. He never felt so happy while having so little.

Rumors spread quickly when he started his altruistic campaign. When he went though roads and towns he was recognized by his odd appearance by word-of-mouth. He had never thought to hear his name with such appreciation and thankfulness from strangers who had heard of his kind nature. However, there were times that he was mistaken for a demon for his odd appearance. In his old lifetime, he would have thought the same.

In the middle of his second year, a small impish, toad demon carrying a staff with two heads approached him.

"'Suse me sir! Are you the one they call Sephiroth?" the toad demon inquired.

He regarded him wearyingly, having faced demons before and unsure of this one's motive. "Yes, I am the one called Sephiroth. What is your business with me?"

He quickly bowed and said with high-regards, "Milord Sesshomaru has sent me in search of you. He has heard many tales of your bravery in this kingdom of his. He wishes to give you his gratitude by welcoming you to his house."

He lightly smiled, "It would be dishonorable of me to refuse a kind gesture. Lead me to your lord's keep."

That was the first step in heading to the bliss Sephiroth was granted.

He thought he would spend a few days at the lord's keep, but that turned to be anything but.

At first, he did spend a few days; treating himself to the Lord Sesshomaru's kindness. Sephiroth had heard many tales of the lord. He was, in the language, called a "inu-youkai" a dog demon and ruler of the western lands. Many of the tales he heard were of the lord's accomplishments and the lord's late father. The two talked many hours during those days. But the one subject that Sephiroth had reservations about talking about was his past and where he was originally from. He simply wished to leave that part of his life behind and close it like an unwanted, dirty room in a pristine house. Sesshomaru, out of respect for his guest, did not bring up the subject again until he was ready.

Over the course of 9 months. Their relationship grew. And the other would find an excuse to be with the other. It came to the point that Sesshomaru designated Sephiroth's own room when he stayed. The two became almost obsessed with talking—broaching one subject to another. Sometimes they would fight, but it was never personal nor meant to be confrontational and then moments later they each would apologize.

They spent so much time together that rumors quickly fallowed. The lecherous, and romantic, and any other kind there could about their relationship.

It would have been true. However, it wasn't until the 9th month that it turned out that way. It started as gentle, fleeting touches; then progressed to kissing the lord's hand a second longer than necessary. Then, the sneaky, heated stares. This progressed to dreams the both of them would have, that would result in changed sheets in the morning.

Sesshomaru was in a small disarray over his new infatuation. Bits of himself was warring over his feelings for the male. He couldn't keep himself away or turn down an invitation from Sephiroth. The aggressive side warred with the emotional side.

One side shouting "You dare taint your families blood with a male? With a _human_ male? You will have no heirs! Who will inherit the throne that has been in your family for thousands and thousands of years! Do you not remember what happened to your father when he fell in love with a human? Having seeded a bastard that is InuYasha! Do you want that black stain on your family to continue when your kingdom realizes you have fallen for a human male? Your rivals will grasp at the opportunity to bring you down when you have no heirs!"

While the other side countered, "This human has brought you joy you haven't felt since you were a small child! You've known since you were an adolescent about your sexuality but you ignored it! Flitting from one female to the next like a rooster would without satisfactory unless you pretend to seeing male figures. There are other ways to have heirs without needing a female mate. You are still young for a demon; time is on your side for heirs. Do you want to pass up this opportunity? Human lives are a blink of an eye to us demons. Are you simply going to wait until he is dying to profess love to him? Or until another already has his heart?"

Several warring days went by until both of his halves came to an agreement.

Sesshomaru spent days preparing his mental state to ask Sephiroth to be a lover. And what he would say. He had the jitters when it was time to ask Sephiroth.

Several candles romantically lighted the inu lord's room and the incense was burning pleasantly of lilac. His small table by the window, which was usually littered with documents and decrees, was clean, polished and presented with sterling glasses and bottles of various wines to choose from.

The wine served three purposes depending on the outcome of this encounter. The first is a sharing experience with Sephiroth if he chose to accept. If he doesn't, it was to allow the inu lord a means to forget potential hurt. However, for the moment, it was a means of getting close to the cat-eyed warrior.

The inu lord smiled gently, "Thank you for accepting my invitation Sephiroth. I would like to discuss an important matter with you over a bottle of wine."

Sephiroth smiled in return, "Sound delectable my lord."

They both sat with equal grace next to each other on the small table. "What kind would you like?"

Sephiroth contemplated it, "This one."

Sesshomaru opened it, the alcohol and fermented grape aroma filled the air as he filled the glasses with the smooth, sultry wine. They both took a moment to sip and taste the wine before they began their conversation.

"So," Sephiroth began, "What type of conversation do I grace my lord with?"

Sesshomaru, was never great at allusions, just quick wit and direct remarks. He was not one to open his feelings for he had over 600 years to school himself and his features and emotions. That part of himself is branded but can be smoothed and tempered. However, he knew how to choose his words carefully.

"Someone has caught my attention in a particular manner. You." Sephiroth raised his eyebrows, "You see... I... well, that is, I have had a particular... feeling for you that I long since thought died eons ago. It is hard for me to determine whether what I feel for you is lust or... love. Emotions are alien ideas to me, for my stoicism prevents me from showing and sometimes feeling them. But I must know, do you feel some of the same attractions as I do?"

Sephiroth was in slight shock, for he did not think that the youkai would share his feelings because of his stoic manner. But he understood where he came from. He still had a lot of the old stoic practices he used to have. It was hard for him to break that habit.

Sephiroth lightly smiled and sipped some more of the wine before speaking, "It seems to me, that my lord shares the same feelings as I. I to, know what it's like to be ruled by stoicism and it's hard for me to know if my own feelings may be lust or love. It may be... wise, to explore further. After all, love doesn't come overnight." Sephiroth's voice was sultry, as if he liked the idea of being in the same bed as the youkai. It mattered little that he was a demon. Happiness comes in many forms.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You are right about that, and I am glad that you share my sentiment on this... matter between us. However, if this does turn into love. There are some matters that I must express to you if we are to be together, whether for lust or love."

Sephiroth looking him in the eye quizzically, "Go on, I'm listening."

"I must warn you though, because of my position as a youkai lord, I will not be able to mark you as my mate."

Sephiroth stared at him in confusion, "Mate?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I apologize, for I forget to remember human terms. Mate is what we youkai use in terms of marriage—of a bond between one person and another."

Sephiroth felt a small pit rise in his heart.

Sesshomaru continued, "I do not wish to tell you to upset you, but you must know to avoid future hurt the nature of our relationship. It is vital that I have heirs in the future and be open to a marriage with a youkai woman—whether that marriage is for a treaty's terms or alignment with the other demon houses. But that relationship will stay just that. Only you will have my heart and bed. If I were a plain youkai—with no kingdom or title—I would make you my mate, but it 'tis not so. It is a burden rulers have and one that makes us inwardly jealous of plainer folk.

"I have an obligation to my kingdom. I know that it would be easy for me to renounce my title and make you my mate. However, the stories of those that do so, are the selfish and frightened kind—one's who are not fit to rule anyway—because they do not see what is more needed, and they have a lack of responsibility and purpose. They go off with their lover and forget their kingdom while it crumbles and falls in their absence. I was bred and raised to rule a kingdom and handle it's affairs with ruthless efficiency. It is something that no one of lesser rank, is fit to do.

"I cannot make you a suitable candidate that would be worthy of praise in the youkai courts. It is nay impossible to do so without some sort of confirmation that you are a royal. And there is a problem with you being a human. It is forbidden in our structure for a youkai of high-standards like myself to make a human a mate and keep the ruling title of king or queen. It is a reason why my father renounced and gave the throne to my mother." His face soured at the memory, "We youkai can be an evil lot, strict and slow to change due to our longevity. My father's name and my family have been blackened by his selfish discussion and it may stay that way for the next thousand or two. Though..." Sesshomaru's face softened as he gazed longingly into his lover, "I can see why it was so tempting to him."

The demon lord signed in sorrow and his voice got serious again, "If you cannot handle the possible jealousy for the future youkai woman, the distance that will be present between us, the possible names that may be thrown your way, or any other ache—I will let you go and hope you may bring joy in whoever you love."

Sephiroth bowed his head, not looking the inu in the eyes—contemplating the youkai's words. It did not please him one bit. For he too, cared for the youkai with his being. The past months with him have been a blessing and it calmed him of his depression and heal his spirit and heart in more ways than one. The only thing worse that he could foresee, other than the aches Sesshomaru mentioned, is not being able to share his love with him at all. He knew he could handle the aches for he has been through much worse. He was familiar with a similar political structure that was common on Gaia as well.

Sephiroth clasped his hand on top of Sesshomaru's, "My lord, I to have contemplated the scenario you have told me since I began having feelings for you. I am very much familiar to the structure you have just described to me from my previous home. And, I could think of no worse scenario other than not being able to love you at all. To share a bed with you. To kiss you. And to possibly love you. You have helped to heal my heart and spirit; both of which I had long thought broken and unable to feel love. I would be a fool to let you go, over something so trivial as marriage and not baring heirs. I know I cannot do both of those for I am male and will stay male until I die. I agree to keep your heart close to me if you keep my heart close to you."

Sesshomaru smiled, but Sephiroth continued, "I do not begrudge you for taking care of your kingdom seriously and putting it ahead of yourself. However, I only ask that you do one thing for me and it concerns your future youkai bride." Sesshomaru is at attention, "When we are together, you are not to speak of her unless it is an emergency. In the public eye, I will allow it to seem that you two have a normal relationship—even if it requires public kissing and dancing. I vow to treat the heirs she brings with respect and kindness, for they are only children and cannot understand the workings of adults and politics. I will treat her kindly but have a sharp wit and tongue if needed."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I think, you will handle yourself just fine."

Only then, did Sesshomaru indulge in his fantasy of kissing the male.

Once Sesshomaru started to kiss the male, he found himself unable to stop. He kissed him in such an undignified way. And he loved every minute of it. Sephiroth didn't disappoint either for he gave way in just as much ferocity as Sesshomaru. Neither wanting to bottom but neither wanted to stop the fun of trying their own share of domination.

They groaned and growled at the discomfort of wearing clothes sticking to their sweaty bodies. They both remedied it by slashing and tearing at their clothes—uncaring if they tore. More than once did Sesshomaru accidently scratched his lover in his frenzy. But Sephiroth did not seem to mind as Sesshomaru lapped up the droplets sensually and kissed the spots apologetically.

While Sesshomaru was distracted, Sephiroth pushed the youkai onto his back once again. Letting his lust guide him, he rubbed his exposed member along the youkai's. Causing delicious friction and droplets of precum along with growls expelled from the youkai's throat.

What Sephiroth saw, almost frightened him. His youkai lover's eyes bleed red and teal and his teeth elongated and sharpened like a predator. But he pushed the feelings aside. He refused to feel it and be ashamed of lusting and maybe loving a youkai. He merely accepted it as who he was. Even though he couldn't stop the small tinge of fear in the change.

Sephiroth suddenly felt a tight grip on his hip by the youkai's hands. Sesshomaru arched to him to increase the stimulation of their members and he growled and his chest rumbled. Sephiroth had heard that sound before. It was similar to that of a growling dog when a rival tried to take it's bone away. By the way he was arching and had such an ecstasy filled face, it was nowhere near that of danger.

Therefore, Sephiroth relaxed and enjoyed the sounds he could elicit from the inu youkai.

On a self-dare, he ground his hips harder in time with Sesshomaru's arches and kissed the mouth that had razor teeth. Letting the heat pour out of his mouth as he explored the razor teeth. Sesshomaru seemed surprised, for no human that has witnessed him change like so was so ill-afraid. However, none of those encounters was the provocative kind.

In a heated breath, Sephiroth asked, "Do I not please my inu lord?"

What happened next was a brief blur to Sephiroth. Sesshomaru wrapped him in a tight grip around his chest, and using his demon speed, forced him on his back... on the bed. Sephiroth's heart raced in confusion as to what had happened, but that thought quickly went away as he felt the youkai's heated breath around his throbbing, swollen penis. Sesshomaru's left hand held the green-eyed lover's hands in place behind his back, his right hand tightly clasped the base of his lover's sex. And without warning, swallowed the member down to the hilt.

The pleasure filled scream that erupted out of Sephiroth was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever heard.

Sesshomaru did not stay still; he rapidly swallowed and expelled the throbbing erection, occasionally poking and rubbing his tongue on the sensitive urethra opening. Sephiroth started to buck into the heated mouth. He did feel the sharp teeth around his member—teeth that could easily make him a eunuch. But the sensation only excited him more. Sephiroth heard a faint _pop!_ sound, but it didn't register properly until he felt a cool gelled finger probing his anus. He lifted his hips lightly to allow entrance.

This was _not_ something he did before. The sensation felt so right with him—the massaging of his opening didn't feel as disgusting as he thought it would have. It felt even better when the finger was joined with a second. The tingly sensations were heavenly. He let out a sultry moan when they pressed lightly on his prostate, causing his penis to jump and balls to contract. He didn't cum, but he was now damn close. The relaxing feeling made it possible for a third finger to join in the stretching.

Sesshomaru, sensing his lover was close, let go of his restraint on Sephiroth's hands and to his surprise, Sephiroth didn't move his arms. Sesshomaru grabbed the base of his lover's sex to stanch his impending orgasm, but continued his oral and anal assault. In a matter of minutes, Sephiroth was moaning like a bitch in heat and begging him to let him cum. Sesshomaru never heard something so wonderful. But what was better was his own reaction—he never thought that he would love giving head or the tightness he felt around his fingers as he probed and massaged the orifice. The heat radiating from Sephiroth was enough for his innards to melt and boil with it.

Sesshomaru decided to give Sephiroth respite and let him orgasm down his throat. His own throat was beginning to ache unbearably from his oral exertions.

The moans that escaped his lover's lips in the throes of orgasm was better than the finest opera. Sesshomaru expected his cum to be that of a human's—salty and bitter. It wasn't the case for him though, it was very sweet and tart like that of an apple. When his member stopped spurting, he released it and gazed longingly at his lover's face.

His face was that of pure joy. A sweet strawberry blush darkened his cheeks. And his bright green eyes were dark with remaining lust. Hot sweat spotted his skin and trickled in places, casting a sparkly glow about the human. It made him more desirable to the youkai.

A promising grin painted itself on Sephiroth's face, "It seems... my inu lord had a hidden talent. But," a coy look casted itself in his eyes, "Is their more talents my inu lord has to offer to me?" Sephiroth lifted and spread his legs, presenting himself to his inu lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes, which had calmed to their gold orbs, suddenly went back to red and teal. He then, removed his fingers from inside his lover and said in a husky, raspy voice, "On your hands and knees."

Sephiroth did as asked, uncaring of the lewd and open position. He felt Sesshomaru position himself behind him and he felt the inu's heated gaze on his skin. He steadied his breath for the impending penetration from his lover's sizable manhood. He saw the same salve he used on him on himself to lubricate his member liberally.

Sephiroth felt the tip of Sesshomaru's penis poke at his entrance. He took a calm breath, held it as the head breached in. When he released his breath it was a mix of a moan and a cry. Sesshomaru calmed and disciplined himself to stay put until his lover calmed from the intrusion. He never thought someone would be this tight around him. The muscles clenched and massaged the head lovingly despite the abruptness. He suddenly had to brace the base of his sex to keep himself from cumming to soon. He let out a hissing growl at the frustration.

Once the moment passed, Sesshomaru looked back into the eyes of his lover, and he nodded for him to continue. Sesshomaru made a pattern to the intrusion, every inch head take he would pull back the same length and push back. It was a slow process, and one that Sephiroth welcomed. It felt beyond good to him. The slow penetration was relaxing and sent jolts of sweet electricity through his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand up. The sliding and squishing sounds from the lubricant added its own sweet mixture to the senses. His insides burned warmly and relaxed under Sesshomaru's care.

Sephiroth lazily grabbed one of the many soft pillows on the bed and positioned it on his upper chest so that his arms could rest and enjoy the sensations from penetration better. His length would slide across his prostate, it was not a precise hit, but it still sent jolts to his own cock that quickly rebounded and became hard as a rock. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru had successfully seated his 9-inch cock inside the male.

Sephiroth felt the acute sensation of the throbbing veins and the ridges of the inu's cock, the tickling of his silvery pubic hairs and the skin of his tightened balls against his.

Sesshomaru fought to maintain control of his humanoid self, but the sensations and pleasure his lover was giving him proved to be too great. He felt the bones in his face pop to form a snout of a dog.

In the throes of passion and transformation, he didn't want to inadvertently scare his lover, but he couldn't control or subdue the transformation.

"Don't look!" was the only warning the inu gave before his skin turned to fur and hands turned to paws.

Sephiroth was well aware of what was going on. Surprising to himself, he was able to bring such a loss of control to the inu lord pleased him. He saw the shadow of the large transformed inu on the wall in front of him. The heated breath he felt on top of his head And the sensation of fur on the backs of his thighs and back was undeniable. Not to mention the cock that was seated inside him lengthened and widened—pressing his own internal endurance.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a white, clawed paw the size of his hand. Slowly, he clasped his hand on top of the paw. He heard the inu take a sharp intake of breath. With care, Sephiroth raised his body off the pillow to gaze into the right eye of the inu youkai that was his lover. Sephiroth's face was nothing short of calm acceptance.

In a soft voice, Sephiroth said, "It seems that my inu lover does not know the depth of my acceptance of who you are. I care not that you are an inu and that this is your actual form. You are still my Sesshomaru... fur and claws in all. Put your fears aside, and fuck me senseless." The sentence was lustful and deadly serious.

A loud rumble could be heard and felt in the recesses of if inu-Sesshomaru's chest. It was a pleasing sound, and the vibrations caused the inu-cock to vibrate that made Sephiroth moan.

Without warning, inu-Sesshomaru pulled half-way out and slammed back in—nearly causing Sephiroth to lose balance and he erupted a loud pleasure filled cry. Inu-Sesshomaru repeated the action, but at a different angle and he hit dead on Sephiroth's prostate, causing him to scream Sesshomaru's name. Inu-Sesshomaru repeated that action, increasing his pace and hardness. However, he held back, not wanting to cause injury to Sephiroth's hip and vertebrae and avoiding tearing to the male's insides. At the pace and veracity inu-Sesshomaru was going, he would be very sore and have a noticeable limp.

However Sephiroth didn't just lay idly, he meet the inu's thrusts in succession and licked around his mouth—occasionally sucking on the inu's long tongue. Inu-Sesshomaru soon started to pant and growl at the nearness of his impending orgasm. Sephiroth needed extra stimulation. Inu-Sesshomaru came up with an idea. He swung his long tall, wrapped it Sephrioth's throbbing cock tightly, and jerked it off.

"Ah! _FUCK_!" Sephiroth cried. He couldn't take it anymore and he came hard. He squeezed around the inu-cock tightly and he heard clearly a loud growl and hot semen filling his insides. The spurts from the inu-cock continued for several seconds and he felt some of it leaking out.

The spurts stopped, but the cock remained inside. Inu-Sesshomaru panted heavily and hummed in contentment. Sephiroth was likewise the same despite his discomfort.

It was several minutes before Sesshomaru collected enough of himself to turn into his humanoid self and pull out of Sephiroth's well used hole. He saw a steady stream of his fluids leak out, and seeing it gave him a primal satisfaction. And seeing Sephiroth in an exhausted heap with sweat dripping off of him with a glow in his green eyes was just as satisfying.

Sephiroth was not one to allow people to carry him, but in his exhausted and spent state he was in no mood to argue. Sesshomaru carried him to his expansive bathroom and had him sit on the shallow end of the large, in-ground tub that could have easily bathed 3 others. He turned on the four faucets and made sure that the tub would be soothingly warm to rub the tension from the sore muscles Sephiroth used. It wasn't often the inu lord used the tub, but he still had a small collection of bath salts and scents. He chose a relaxing mint salt—mint was great in seeping through skin to ease sore muscles. In a matter of minutes, the tub was full.

Sesshomaru laid next to his companion, massaging his undoubtedly sore muscles. He paid great attention to his lower back. Knowing that there would be the core of the majority of Sephiroth's discomfort. Sephiroth groaned and sighed at the attention. It wasn't in his nature to be babied, but after tonight's activities, he welcomed it. He felt his hole throb from its use—both in discomfort and the tingly sensations.

Sesshomaru splayed out gentle butterfly kisses on his lover's back. Once he was done ebbing the sore muscles on his back, he carefully turned him over to get the front. Sephiroth gazed at him heatedly with a predatory smile.

"Does my lover enjoy my attention?" he asked while kissing his lover's neck and shoulder.

Sephiroth chuckled, and started caressing Sesshomaru's back, "My lord's attention is the best. I hope we can repeat the encounter, only, I ask if I may, give my lord the..." his hands drifted down to Sesshomaru's round buttocks, "_attention_ he gave me." Sephiroth's hand lightly teased the area around his lord's hole—the muscle quivered.

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled and his eyes briefly turned red. She smiled, "I would much like to see how you fair on that side of the bedroom activities. However, you must rest for now—your body won't handle another encounter like the one we just had. I took you too hard since you are human."

Sephiroth smiled, "I understand my inu lord. Only, I ask one last thing before bed." Sesshomaru looked at him, "I would like some more kisses. We weren't able to do so properly before."

Sesshomaru's gold orbs darkened lustfully, and he granted Sephiroth's wish.

**-SephXSess-**

**A/N:** Excuse me while I change my undies. I know it was a uke-Seph, but give the guy a break after the pounding he just endured!

**[1]** I wasn't able to mention this before, but since JENOVA and Sephiroth splintered, his powers that were gained with JENOVA's influence, like teleportation, his exceeded strength, his wing, ect was either lessened or extinguished completely. His strength and abilities are above a human's ability but nowhere near as strong as a demon with abilities like Sesshomaru. In addition, since he didn't carry any materia and materia isn't found in feudal Japan, he can't use magic.

**[2]** I know, Japan you speak Japanese. However we have dub versions! In some time-warp and editing way they speak Japanese since both fandoms were made in Japan.

**[3]** I am unsure of the garment thing. But I think I got the basics. Excuse me if I got that wrong.


End file.
